


Of Sopor and Miracles

by sbdrag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fic of John and Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sopor and Miracles

”Shit, you okay motherfucker?”

John groaned, blinking his eyes open. He sat up, looking around rather dazed. He had a pounding headache, and the night before was a blur.

He remembered Karkat had invited him to some concert, and Gamzee had been there, and offered him a pie or something, then… nothing. It was all a blur.

“Where am I?” John asked. It looked like a messy room, with horns everywhere and some creepy pictures of clowns on the walls.

“You’re at my hive, my motherfucking brother,” Gamzee said, smiling as he realized John was alright. John smiled back.

“Oh, that’s cool, I guess. But, um, how did I get here?” he asked, putting a hand to his chin.

“Shit, you don’t remember?” Gamzee said. He spread his hands. “Bro, there were all these motherfucking miracles, I couldn’t even start covering all the amazing shit that went down last night.”

“Oh, okay, sorry I don’t remember, it sounds awesome!” John said, grinning. Gamzee blinked, then a lazy smile grew across his face.

“You know, I could motherfucking remind you, if you want,” he said. John giggled.

“Okay, go for it, dude,” he said. Gamzee’s smile got a little wider, and he pushed off his knees to lean forward. Softly, he cupped John’s cheek and kissed him.

John’s stiffened, eyes widening in surprise. He felt panic bubbling up in his chest as Gamzee pulled back, sitting on his heels.

“Uh… G-Gamzee… um, I…”

‘I’m not a homosexual.’

The words were there. He’d said them plenty of times before, and he was certainly about to say them again. He was frowning, his heart racing as he fought not to lose his cool. All he needed to do was say those four words, except…

Except Gamzee was waiting, sitting expectantly, face expressionless. John was almost missing the lazy smile, despite how little it had been gone. And, besides that, the kiss hadn’t been that bad. In fact, it had almost felt… good. So, stealing himself against his panic, he gulped.

“Can you… do that again?” he asked. Gamzee stared for a minute, then smiled. He pushed forward again, a hand slipping around John’s waist.

“Of course, my fine motherfucker,” he said, lips moving against John’s before sealing them together. Curious, John pushed back this time. The human felt himself blush as he closed his eyes, tilting his head for a better angle. His blush deepened when, after a few moments, Gamzee’s tongue slid across his lips.

Hesitantly, John let his mouth fall closed just a little bit. As Gamzee slid his tongue past them, he shifted to straddle the Heir of Breath, threading a hand into the hair at the nape of his neck. John moaned, tentatively probing Gamzee’s motuh with his tongue as the other canvassed his. They were both panting now, and John wasn’t sure when his arms had wrapped around Gamzee’s shoulders but he was now leaning back to the point where that grip was the only thing keeping him up.

“Did we… go any farther than this?” John asked as they pulled away for air. Gamzee shook his head.

“No, we kind of motherfucking passed out, bro,” he said. Then he smiled. “But we can keep going now.”

John swallowed. He still wasn’t entirely certain about what was going on right now, but he did know one thing.

He was enjoying it.

“… okay,” he said, giggling nervously. Gamzee snorted softly.

“Motherfucking miracle,” he said, leaning John back so he laid on the floor. Sitting up a minute, the troll smoothly pulled his shirt over his head, careful not to catch it on his horns.

“Whoa, dude, you have like, no nipples,” John said, staring up at him. Gamzee tilted his head.

“What are those?” he asked, hands sliding under John’s shirt. The boy shivered at the touch, goose bumps rising on his arms.

“They’re like these little nubs on your chest,” John said, then gasped as Gamzee accidently brushed one of his. The troll blinked, then smiled, pushing the human’s shirt over his head before rubbing one of the firm buds again.

“You mean these little motherfuckers?” he asked, leaning over John. The boy nodded, moaning a little as Gamzee continued. The troll leaned down, and in a stroke of brilliance licked one of John’s nipples.

“Ah!” the human gasped, arching into the touch a bit. His face was flushed, and he was starting have more than hard nipples the way Gamzee was tending to him. When the troll shifted, rubbing against his hardening member through his jeans, John whimpered.

“Ah, sorry my fine motherfucker, did I do something wrong?” Gamzee asked, shifting to sit. Which caused John to moan as it rubbed his member again. He shook his head fervently.

“No, that… that feels fucking fantastic,” he said, eyes heavy with heat. Gamzee blinked at him a moment, then grinned. Before John quite realized it, the troll had his pants undone and pulled out his entirety. As Gamzee experimentally rubbed the head with his thumb, John moaned, arching back and pressing into the touch. He whined when Gamzee released him, also moving so he was no longer straddling the human. But then Gamzee was taking off his own pants, and John caught on, quickly reaching down to half shimmy out of his. Not long after this he found Gamzee’s lips against his again as he was pressed into the floor.

John moaned into the kiss as something warm and slippery wrapped around his erection, bucking his hips up as Gamzee gently bit his lower lip, just breaking the skin. For a moment, he thought it was kind of weird that the troll’s dick felt suspiciously tentacle like, but when said tentadick began rubbing against his member, coherent thought was lost to the human.

Gamzee moved to nip and suck at John’s neck, enjoying the sounds the human was making as he started grinding into him. John’s moans were getting louder, and his hands wrapped around Gamzee instinctively, one around his waist and the other in his hair.

“Mmhmn,” Gamzee groaned as John’s hand accidently wrapped around the base of his horn. Blinking through his daze, John smiled.

“He he, looks like you’re kind of horny, Gamzee,” he said, raising a breathy chuckle from the troll. Then John started rubbing the horn in his grasp with his thumb, and Gazmzee was moaning and grinding into him harder, causing John to writhe and whimper beneath him. It wasn’t much longer before they both reached their peak, white and purple genetic material mixing as splattered against their stomachs.

Gamzee collapsed against John’s side, careful not to fall on top of him. Pulling the human close, he smiled as John nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“Motherfucking miracle…” Gamzee said, and John giggled before they both drifted into a warm, sated sleep.


End file.
